Eris's Adventures
is written by JB and Kers. It is about Erismonia's adventures. Eris’s Adventures is the tale of Lord Erismonia of Spurtannia, from being his cold apathetic self, to developing throughout his journey as he meets new Pony friends and even finds his special somepony. From the “gloomy” land of Spurtannia to the ever delightful and colourful Kingdom of Equestria and even beyond, Eris is faced with new challenges and obstacles he must overcome. Story Chaper 1 - A Train Ride on the Dawn Dust and a thick smog like cloud the area for but a few brief moments, as it fades it reveals a shadowy figure cloaked in darkness, ever coming closer and more defined as the cloud dissolves into the atmosphere. Materialising out of the darkness emerges a metal clad Unicorn, the male has defined strong features as he takes several more hooves forward. His coat almost as dark as the cloud which took his place only moments ago, and his armour almost black as a midnight sky. Lord Erismonia allowed for the slightest of sighs to escape from his noble posture, his gaze then shifts to find the cause of the past smoke, a chimney from a large bulking train as it pulls into station. As the the sound of the train slowly dies down into silence, it doesn’t last long as the quiet is broken by a smooth female elegant voice “Prince Erismonia, we all wish you luck of course”, the word came out lifeless and almost seemed scripted as if a publicised event or reading aloud to a child without using any emphasis, slowly turning his neck, Eris remembers who was accompanying him to say “farewell” at his departure, two figures one tall yet elegant with the utmost posture of etiquette baring both wings spread out as well as her head held high revealing her long horn, and of course the female Alicorn was accompanied by the other much smaller creature than herself, yet just as impressive in stance and posture giving off a true sense of both regality and nobility, the King himself, Duskstia. Erismonia’s body soon follows suit to match his gaze as he turns facing them, with his slight then narrowing a small smug smile spreads across his face “Oh my dear, Princess, I prefer Lord, my Brothers use that term for themselves far too much, just look at your Husband before he was King he made note that everypony must call him Prince without fail…”, With an arrogant raise of her head the princess snarls ever so slightly to him, she never did enjoy the Company of Duskstia’s brothers especially the youngest. Pushing forward the King places a hoof on Eris, much to his dismay as he winces slightly at the touch, “My dear little Brother, how we’ll miss your wit, I’m sure Equestria will make fine use of your talents”, with a slight sigh why taking several steps back Eris replies in a mild tone “You’ll be missing far more than my wit when your Kingdom falls apart around you… My talents are far more use here”, the King’s expression dims extravagantly as his now stern apathetic gaze meets Eris’s “You know that is impossible Brother and its left me with no choice, these were serious accusations, what we do now, we do for the benefit of all ponies within the Kingdom, and I do this personally as your Brother with a heavy heart, you’ll return in time, but this is for the best… For now”. Lowering his head, Erismonia gives a courteous bow, his face showing slight remarks of remorse, he is raised from his lowered position from his Brother “I believe you Brother, you know that, but this is only temporarily until we get to the bottom of this”, returning to his smirk the King then continues “Come on, you’ll enjoy the time away, and you’ll have your own group of my personal Royal Guard, well they’ll be yours now, I think you’ll enjoy this Eris”, replying with a soft expression and the slightest shake of his head, Eris locks his gaze upon his brother “Try not to ruin your Kingdom without me here to do the work for you”. As the two walk to the entrance the side of the train, several armoured ponies, the Royal Guard dot along into the several carts, by the looks of them Eris could count about twenty, then again he was distracted as his Brothers hoof once again was placed on his shoulder as he spoke again “Now then, I’ve given you your old friend”, Eris cut him off right there “I don’t really have friends…” With a shrug the King continued “Captain Soltris Dawn, the one you used to play with as a colt, and you can say you have no friends all you want, but you still talk to him now more than anypony else”, correcting his brother Eris spoke out again “Well we share common interests, and since he is the one in charge of protection of Buck-Ham Castle, I find that I need to speak to him to ensure everything is working efficiently”, letting out a hearty chuckle the King lets go of his brother as they reach the train doors “Well, you have a long trip to talk to him, he’ll be in this booth with you, Royality coach, and of course the Captain has a right to sit there as well, so this is goodbye for now anyways Brother, again I wish you luck”, allowing for another cautious nod in reply to his brother Eris then turns afterwards as he enters the train, the doors closing behind him. One last look through the window on the door reveals the King waving his hoof fanatically like a colt, why the Alicorn who then walks up to his side again raises her head in arrogance. Finally a heavy sounds fills the train as the engine begins to stir. As the train slowly starts to pull away Eris’s eyes lock upon his Brother a slight wince on his face spreads, he never thought he would ever have to leave Spurtannia, let alone his Brothers… Finally turning away from the door window as distance between it and the Ponies outside widens, Eris just so catches a glance of the King turning around, along with his own Royal guards, why of course accompanied by the Princess following slowly behind. Trotting into the “Private” Royal coach of the train, Eris can’t help but be pleasantly surprised, a small smile spreads across his face in delight. Decorative drapes cover the rooms sides, and black and gold embroidery on each furnishing, with several stone ornaments of unicorn bursts positioned around the room. Finally even within the exclusive room is a small booth with a drape across, isolated from the rest of the room. Raising his hoof Eris pushes the drape back as he steps into the private booth, a luxurious couch surrounds the booth and with a large bay window, it gives off enough light to read both in the Dark and the Light. Eris’s expression darkens however when he notices another added feature of this “Private” booth… Laid on the couch under the large bay window is a stallion with a dark sepia coloured coat why also clad in heavy decorative formal Royal Guard armor, including his helmet which covers the mane making the colour unknown, however does sprout a large red plume. A large wolfish like grin spreads across the pony’s face as he steps off the couch and graces Eris with a courteous bow, Eris replies in turn with the same pose. “Evening, Lord Erismonia, pleasure to be with you in this “Mission” of yours”, replying Eris keeps with his small smile from earlier and keeps with his formal attitude speaking in a low elegant matter “The pleasure is all mine Soltris, it’s grand to see you again, it does raise the question however… Who is looking after Buck-Ham Castle?”, “That’ll be your Brother, Onix Sovereign, as commander of the Spurtannian forces he has took it upon himself” with a small break Soltris continues “Also, I volunteered to accompany you, I’ve seen what you’re like around the castle, you’d be hopeless doing anything outside, let alone outside the entire Kingdom, and it will be just hilarious” with a small smirk Soltris then takes his place once more on the couch. Eris takes a seat alongside Soltris “I hope you don ‘t get any foolish idea’s of over stepping your place Captain, I’m still Royalty”, with after another small snicker Soltris then replies “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it “Mi’lord”, and too be honest, you’re the only decent person worth talking to in that castle”, with a nod Eris acknowledges the statement with his own “The feeling is mutual, believe me”. Raising his head as he examines and admires the roof once more, Eris rises a point “This is quite the humble abode he have here isn’t it?” he comments with a smirk of his own, Soltris's face only winces in confusion as he raises an eyebrow “Eh?”, with a slow shake of his head Eris enlightens the Royal Guard Captain “The place in which we currently abide…”, “Ah…” Soltris’s expression remains dim. “Sometimes I wonder if you have even been in an athenaeum…” Eris is cut off before he can say anymore with another “Eh?” from Soltris. With a sigh Eris places his right hoof on his forehead “It means Library… I’m going to buy you a Thesaurus one of these days”, “Ah” returns Soltris with still a quite puzzled look. “Honestly I would hate to see the entrance exam needed to become a member of the Royal Guard… Let alone what makes them point out the officers”. Category:Regular Fic Category:Astralfleur